All I Want
by Pistache022
Summary: But if you loved me, why'd you leave me?


**All I Want**

**Disclaimer:**The title nor do the phrase in italics belong to me! Those belong to the genius of Stephen Garrigan from the band Kodaline. This whole story is based on their song "All I Want".

A/N: This is my first story. The song was stuck in my head and I thought I'd try something new. All feedback is appreciated.

Hermione apparated in the middle of Ginny's room. Her shoulders sagged in relief at finally being alone. With a quick wave of her wand the blinds snapped shut and she quickly followed it up with a silencing charm, the strongest locking spell she knew as well as an anti-apparition spell for good measure. She didn't want to have to deal with anyone.

It had been six weeks since the Final Battle. Six weeks in which friends and family buried their loved ones amongst those who celebrated the downfall of the Darkest Wizard. Hermione didn't feel like celebrating. Even now when people were slowly returning to their everyday lives like nothing had happened. As if a sense of normalcy would erase the pain and loss they had all felt. Ginny was staying at Grimmauld Place with Harry to enjoy some time together, which came as a surprise to everyone as nobody thought Mrs Weasley would allow them to be alone. Ron was out with his friends enjoying his newfound fame and the free alcohol that came with it. Which left her alone in a dark room, mourning the loss of all those lives; one more than others.

She unzipped her dress and slipped out of her shoes before crawling under the duvet. Curling into a ball, she slid her hands under her pillow, her fingers seeking the slightly gritty material of a now familiar Weasley sweater. She found it quickly and brought it close to her, her fingers tentatively traced the large F on the front. Her breath caught in her throat and she rubbed at her eyes to try and stop the tears from forming there. Bringing the sweater to her chest she nuzzled the garment and inhaled sharply. It still smelled like him; musky with tobacco leaves and ginger. Just like the last time.

She thinks she won't see him before the battle begins. She had been in the Room of Requirement for less than fifteen minutes when people started arriving through the portrait hole. Hermione started fidgeting, wondering when he would be arriving and if it would be before she had to leave with Ron for the Chamber, she had already stalled them once she doubted she would be able to a second time. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and turned around to find Ginny standing behind her with a large grin on her face. Hermione had been relieved and somewhat anxious to see the young girl. She had been ready to remind her about the dangers of being there when the youngest Weasley with a nod towards the corner of the room indicated to her where the one person she had been waiting for was standing. The two identical redheads were staring at her, one with a large, beaming smile on his lips and the other with a mischievous and knowing grin. Without a backward glance she left the young girl and walked towards the twins, her eyes focused solely on the one that held her heart.

She remembered wanting to kiss him for the longest time ever. All those nights alone in the tent had made her long for this moment, it was what got her through it all. But seeing him now, standing tall and proud waiting for her; she wanted to imprint that moment in her brain forever. She could happily look at him for the rest of her life. Fred didn't wait for her to get to him he closed the last few meters between them in two large steps and engulfed her in a tight hug. Hermione was standing on her tip toes, her ribs hurt from how hard he was holding onto her. She didn't care though, he was here now, they were both fine. She nuzzled into his neck and that musky smell hit her and it was like being home again.

"Well then I guess I'm no longer needed here." said George from behind them. They didn't even acknowledge him, to busy savouring the moment. He chuckled to himself before heading towards the group of Weasley further in the room.

Hermione pressed her forehead against his and her hands rested on either side of his face, cradling it gently. She just looked at him through her eyelashes, taking all of him in, it had been so long. She memorised the pattern of his freckles across his face and the bridge of his nose. The tiny little scar on his forehead, the brown of his eyes, the way he was looking at her; like she was the answer to all his prayers, the person he had been looking for all of his life. She gently stroked his face and was very aware of how his body felt pressed against hers and how his one hand was kneading the flesh at her hip. When his lips slowly brushed hers she felt an electric current coursing through her body, bringing her back to life. Nothing had ever felt better than his lips against hers.

She could hear Ron calling out for her in the distance and she wished he would give up, find someone else to accompany him. She knew better though, they promised to stay together till the end. She slowly pulled away from Fred, staring straight into his eyes, she warned him to be careful, to always stay with someone he could trust. He laughed at her and told her she was being overly cautious.

"Just be careful" she warned and with one last look and a quick peck she was gone. She left without looking back . She left without telling him how much she loved him not wanting him to think that she was saying it in the heat of the moment. But she does, she does so much it hurts, it fills every nook and cranny of her body. It felt as if she had left a part of her with him that night and now that he was dead so was that part of her.

_But if he loved me. Why__'__d he leave me? Take my body. Take my body._

Fred brought out the best in her. He taught her how to let go from time to time. He opened her eyes and heart to a whole new world of possibilities. He showed her how to loosen up and enjoy the moment instead of having her nose in a book. But more importantly he showed her love. She taught him how a little caution could go a long way. And returned his love a thousand fold. They both counteracted the bad parts in each other and it made them better people. They fit together like the gears at the back of a watch; without them the whole mechanism wouldn't be able to work.

_But if he loved me. Why__'__d he leave me? Take my body. Take my body. _

She could hear someone knocking at her door. Hermione wiped at the tears that were streaming down her face but more only followed. She tried to calm down her breathing, stop the sobs from escaping her lips.

"Hermione, you should come down and eat something" Ginny whispered through the door. "We've barely seen you in the last two weeks." She doesn't answer, there's no point, nobody understands. A few minutes go by before she hears footsteps moving away.

_She laid in tears in bed all night. Alone without him by her side. _

FIN


End file.
